


Questionable Moments

by DaturaMoon



Series: Max Phillips  (Bloodsucking Bastards) [4]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015), Max Phillips - Fandom
Genre: F/M, vampire babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: part of my Tumblr series
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Series: Max Phillips  (Bloodsucking Bastards) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Questionable Moments

You just finished closing the lunch bag when that feeling hit, the one in your gut where you just knew something was up. Leaving the kitchen, you make your way to the backyard following the sound of laughing. 

When you slide open the door, you find a messy scene before you. Both your kids are jumping into huge rain puddles as Max cheers them on, hyping them up. 

Max looks back at you with an amused look on his face and a jesters grin. 

You sigh deeply and cross your arms, “Max! I just - they just got cleaned up and dressed! They have school!” 

Max shrugs and acts like it’s not a big deal, “It’s fine, they can take the day off right? Everybody skip school day!” He yells getting a cheer out of the kids. 

You roll your eyes and feel exasperated. Max jumps in a puddle too, sending water flying all over. You step back trying to stay dry. 

You rub your face with your hands, “Omg. I’m not cleaning them up. You are.” 

Max look at the kids as they count to three and jump in another puddle, they laugh hysterically. 

“Come on! It’s fun!” Your son says. 

Max strides over to you, he tries to hug you and you move away. 

“Baby. It’s fine their part vampire they won’t get anything.” 

You look at him pointedly, “That’s not the point they're soaking wet and -” 

Max cuts you off, “What happens when they start to bite people? Come home with blood-” 

“God! No! No, there will be no random biting of people” you turn to the kids and point, “no biting.” 

Max and the kids share a look and snicker.   
You give up and head inside, “Max you’re terrible. I mean it guys, no random biting!” You raise your voice and step inside. 

Max calls behind you, “but if they’re hungry -”

You turn around, “I can’t with you. Clean this up.” 

Max follows you inside, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you close. 

“Eww you’re wet!” You cry. 

“I can think of something else - “

“Oh god stop.” You laugh. He holds you tight and being a vampire and all, you can’t move away. 

His plants kisses on the side of your neck, “When are you finally going to let me turn you? Then you’ll really understand the blood hunger.” 

You tilt your head back and look at him, “once I know you won’t end up on the news; man and two children drink the blood of town people.” You raise your eyebrow at him.

A serious look washes over his face. “Hey I’m responsible.” 

You grin, “I know. I’m fucking with you. You're a good dad with questionable moments. When I’m ready, I’ll tell you. Now go. Clean them up and bring them to school. It’s mommy day off now. It’s all you today.” 

Max kisses you again before releasing you. His hands grab at your ass. 

With a hum, he says, “I’ll be quick. There are things I wanna do to this ass as I sink my teeth into -” 

You push back with your ass and keep walking as you look back at him, a smile on your face. “Go, such a pain in my ass, I swear.” 

Max grins wide and you turn the corner before he makes another joke, you practically just left him with amo.


End file.
